Originaru Dorama
by MiyukiNanae
Summary: A collection of one-shot fanfics with original-drama format (contains mostly dialogues and light topics). But I'm trying to get as close as possible to fit the canon story. I changed the chapters order.
1. Chapter 1 Shoujo Manga

One night, inside room no 5.

Kuramochi : hey sawamura, I got a new game here, let's play..huh?  
>Sawamura : fufufu... *giggling*<br>Kuramochi : oi, what are you reading?  
>*no answer*<br>Kuramochi : ignoring-senior attaaaaack! *wrestle move on sawamura* hyahahaha  
>Sawamura : buuuaaahhh... It hurts! Whats your problem!?<br>Kuramochi : don't ignore your senpai when they're talking, you moron!  
>Sawamura : it hurts! i wasn't ignoring you. I was just too absorbed reading.<br>Kuramochi : that's what I was asking you. What the hell are you enjoying so much? Manga?  
>Sawamura : Kore! Kimi ni todoke manga, it's good kuramochi senpai. Have you read this?<br>Kuramochi : no. I'm not interested in those shoujo manga.  
>Sawamura : but this one is really good you know, so romantiiiic. Look! It even has a baseball player character named Sanada! My favorite desu yo!<br>Kuramochi : _Tch! How can someone favorite a character that reminds him of his opponent._  
>Kuramochi : alright, I got it. But put it down for now and play this game with me. You can read it again tomorrow.<br>Sawamura : dame desu yo. I have to finish it tonight, because it's Kanemaru going to read it tomorrow.  
>Kuramochi : <em>that guy too? *sigh* these guys are good for nothing<em>.  
>Kuramochi : ah. Sou da. Why didn't he borrow from Jun-san? He may have it.<br>Sawamura: eh? Isashiki senpai has Kimi ni todoke manga?  
>Kuramochi : perhaps. Since he's shoujo manga crazed.<br>Sawamura : Eh? *Shocked* that Spitz senpai ?  
>Kuramochi : sou, that Senpai.<br>Sawamura : what a surprise. He's actually not like how he looks.  
>Kuramochi : hyahaha.. If he hears that he's gonna jump on you.<br>*the door slammed, showing a super furious Jun*  
>Kuramochi : Ju...jun..san.<br>Sawamura : S..S...Spitz senpai!  
>Furious Jun : Omae-ra...what the hell were you talking about?<br>*Jun grabbed sawamura's collar*  
>Jun : what do you mean I'm not how I look?<br>Sawamura : hahaha *nervous laugh* I mean senpai look scary on the field, but who would thought you're mellow inside.  
>Jun : nani?! *pins sawamura on the floor*<br>Kuramochi : hyahaha.. Sawamura Baka, I told you he's gonna jump on you..  
>Jun : kuramochi... *scary face*<br>Kuramochi : *startled*  
>Jun : did you say I'm a shoujo crazed?<br>Kuramochi : iiee..iiee..I never said that. *stammering*  
>Jun : *grabbed kuramochi's collar* I'm not shoujo manga crazed, okay? I'm just contaminated by my sisters. Don't go around telling that to people.<br>Kuramochi : yes sir!  
>*Jun pins both sawamura and kuramochi on the floor*<br>Jun : Teme-ra..don't talk about you senpais behind their back!  
>Sawamura n kuramochi : sumimasen deshita!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 On the Bus

Disclaimer : Daiya no A is not mine. :(

Seido players are on their way to a practice game at other's school. Miyuki finds Sawamura sitting in the front row where Chris-senpai and himself usually sit side by side.  
>Miyuki : Oi, why are you here?<br>Sawamura : what do you mean?  
>Miyuki : why are you sitting here? You usually sit in the back don't you?<br>Sawamura : so what? Today I feel like sitting here. And you can't always sit beside Chris-senpai. I too want to sit beside him!  
>Miyuki : Grrrrr.. *sigh*<br>*Miyuki then sits beside Sawamura?*  
>Sawamura : why are you sitting here? It's for Chris-senpai. Go away.<br>Miyuki : why should I? This is where I usually sit. You go away.  
>Sawamura : Grrrr... Mendokusai!<br>Miyuki : that's my line!  
>Sawamura : fine. I'll go find empty seats and drag Chris-senpai with me.<br>Miyuki : drag? -_-  
>*a moment later*<br>Sawamura : Grrrrrr.  
>Miyuki : why do you come back?<br>Sawamura : Chris-senpai said he's gonna sit with Tanba-san.  
>Miyuki : *laugh* he just didn't want to sit with you. You're too noisy.<br>Sawamura : shut up!  
>Miyuki : why don't you sit in the back like usual, since you've failed to sit beside Chris-senpai anyway.<br>Sawamura : no. I'm sitting here.  
>Miyuki : eeh.. Could it be that you actually wanted to sit beside me?<br>Sawamura : that's not it! I just want to know how Chris-senpai feels sitting here!  
>Miyuki : hahaha. I don't mind either way.<br>Sawamura : I told you that's not it!  
>Miyuki : haha. Wakatta, wakatta. you don't have to yell every single time. Save your energy for the game.<br>Sawamura : I'm not Furuya who faints only by talking loud!  
>Miyuki : -_-<br>Sawamura : you just see. It's very hot today. Furuya won't even last the third inning. And yours truly, Sawamura Eijun, will defend the rest of the game without fail! Gahahaha!  
>Miyuki : *sigh* can't you just shut up?<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter, should we have Miyuki and Haruichi? :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 In Zono's Room

_Italic_ == thoughts

Read and review, okay?

Disclaimer : Daiya no Ace is not mine. I'm just a fan.

***sound of a door opened***

Miyuki : Shitsurei shimasu.

Haruichi : Miyuki-senpai..?

Maezono : Why are you here?

Miyuki : ***innocently laugh*** You guys haven't sleep yet?

Haruichi : Aree... why are you carrying a pillow?

Maezono: Don't tell me..

Miyuki : I can't sleep in my room. Everyone is gathering there right now.

Maezono : _Still, who decides you can sleep here?_

Haruichi : Gathering? Everyone?

Miyuki : Ah. Kuromochi and Nakata are playing video games there, Tetsu-san pestering for shogi, Jun-san asking for a massage, even Masuko-san is sleeping there already.

***sound of Miyuki's body falls on the mattress***

Miyuki : Thanks to Sawamura and Furuya, I finally can get peaceful night.

Haruichi : Eh?

Miyuki : ***laugh*** Those idiots asked me to catch, since they're still full of energy, I asked them to handle Tetsu-san and Jun-san instead.

Haruichi : _Instead of asking, this guy must force them into it._

Maezono : Whatever. I'm going to sleep. You better don't make a noise here.

Miyuki : ***with teasing tone*** Haai. Oyasumi nasai!

Haruichi : Geez. Those guys are impossible. They still wanted to pitch after dying from those base runnings.

Miyuki : They are self-centered idiots, that's why.

Haruichi : But that's their distinctive qualities.

Miyuki : Eeh.. You seem to hold a high respect for them.

Haruichi : Chigaimasu! I'm just stating the obvious!

Miyuki :** *laugh***

Haruichi : What about you, Miyuki-senpai? How do you see them?

Miyuki : It's obvious, isn't it? They're just a bunch of morons wanting to pitch as much as possible.

Haruichi : Eh?! ***shocked***

Miyuki : That's what I want to say. But after seeing them this far, I know they're gonna be valuable members on the team someday.

Haruichi : ***smiles* **Desu ne.

Miyuki : Omae mo, Kominato. You're not just a shadow of your brother. You have your own qualities. Ganbarou!

Haruichi :** *blushing*** Hai!

Miyuki : Omae mo, Zono. Among us second years, you're the one with strongest spirit.

Maezono : Shut up! I don't need you to tell me that! It's like you're pitying me for being in the second string. Moreover, why can you tell I'm not asleep yet?!

Miyuki :** *laugh innocently***

Haruichi :** *laugh softly***

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter we'll have Kanemaru and Bakamura!<strong>


End file.
